CCB 2016/Song VS The B RR
Song: -geht zu einem Puff- Hey, arbeitet hier eine Celine Mongoose? Typ: Song Mongoose, gib mir ein Autogramm >w< Song: Klar, alle kriegen das, was sie verdienen. -grinst- 1 sitzt in einem Puff eigentlich brauchtest du keine Runde einzureichen denn wieso sollte mich so eine Schei*e beseitigen? The B, du laberst von meinen Fakeimage doch nimm mal lieber einen Spiegel und schau dort in dein Gesicht wie willst du mich schlagen du Lauch? Blut meiner Tage? Ach, darauf bist du aus.... ich bin ne Lesbe? ach, das reimt sich auf Battle du bist der erste Typ? sorry, habe dich mit Espio verwechselt und mich hast du heftig zerstört denn deine Punches hat jeder gegen mich gehört ich lutsche deinen Schwanz nicht, mach nicht so ein Angebot ich klatsche dir eine, dann sind deine schwarzen Wangen rot ich trage eine Perücke, ist das dein Ernst? du hast ne Glatze mit 20, dass du dich nicht mal schämst du erwähnst meinen Namen, nur puncht das nicht von jemanden, der auf den Namen Ball hört... ;3 Hook sitzt mit einem Messer vor einem Ameisenigel Ich spiele einen Song, wie lange hast du für die Line gebraucht? und schön, selbst Universe reduziert ihn auf den Cock des Lauches ich ziehe kleine Kinder ab, richtig krasse Line aber große Kinder können ja wohl egal sein, ne? aber hey, ich werde nach dem Turnier einfach ein Beauty-YouTuber und mache Cash mit Beautyprodukten Universe, um deine whacke Hook zu kontern reicht es einfach, die Hook mit guten Lines zu fronten 2 steht jetzt an einer Bushaltestelle du battlest mich mit meinem Battle gegen Tiff private Fakten bringst du selber, also bist du imagetechnisch die B*tch mich mit Hillary zu fronten ist total behindert denn du sagst ja, ich hätte keine Titten dreimal T, fiel dir nichts besseres ein? ich habe zwar nichts in der Hand, doch du wirst von es/S gefistet du machst Werbung für meine Alben, wie geil Alter du frontest mich als Emo, doch ritzen tue ich nur bei deiner Hinrunde ja, das reimt sich nicht, das weiß ich schon ich hatte nie einen Freund, der Song war für meine Schwester, but come on ich liege im Koma wegen deines Schwanzes? das kann nicht sein ich ritze mich jetzt weiter, bringst du solche Lines absichtlich, findest du mein Ritzen geil? Fakt auf Abfvck, aber laberst von meinen Lügen, nimm dir das Leben zeig lieber mal deinen Penis, anstatt ihn nur zu erwähnen mein Leben ist schei*e, doch ich mache dich nicht glücklich ich bringe mich nicht um, denn Celine Mongoose f*ckt The B, der findet sein Glück nicht 3 steht vor einem Affen Dann kommt dein dritter Part, im Hintergrund ist ein Affe passt auch gut, denn du machst dich wie Strike zum Affen du willst DD bei mir sehen? Come on, du willst nur meine Brüste sehen wenn ich keine hätte, würdest du sie denn sonst erwähnen? dann fragst du mich noch, was auf deiner EP drauf soll ich habe einen Vorschlag, wie wärs mit guten Songs? ich kiffe, weil es beruhigt bevor ich Britney werden will passiert eher, dass ich dir einen lutsche du Pädo mit Glatze, schäm dich, ein Mädchen so anzumachen du erwähnst Armin, weil ich mit ihm Beef hatte du weißt warum und das ist kindisch heutzutage darauf rumzureiten ist genauso behindert ich ziehe mich aus und es gibt nichts zu sehen, aber du wärst der erste, der darauf masturbiert du bist eine weinerliche Pussy, du machst immer Schwalben ich mache genug Einnahmen, nur hoffe ich du kaufst nicht meine Alben dann erwähnst du Dude, meinen angeblichen Freund ja, er sieht schwul aus, doch du hast trotz deines Images drei Kinder gezeugt du dachtest du gewinnst, hier heißt es nicht mal Bee Movie/B Movie da du nicht mal mit deinem Schwanz stechen kannst du Toy ich habe Alben, du hast einen Schwanz ich habe Flow, aber laber nicht von Dingen, die du nicht kannst ich komme in eine Disco, obwohl ich 16 bin, du machst mich heftig nass warum wohl? Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich einen VIP-Platz ;3 Kategorie:CCB 2016 Halbfinale